Uncharted: Battle Royale
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: Part of a series of fanfictions that will connect with the upcoming Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale game. Watch Nathan Drake battle his way through different Sony Playstion worlds as he sets out to find the Cintimani Stone and defeat Lazeravic.
1. Chapter 1

Uncharted: Battle Royale

Summary: As a couple of you guys probably know, there is a new game coming out called "Playstation AllStars Battle Royale". For each of the characters that are going to be featured in the game, I'm creating a Story Mode fanfiction for what will happen for them in the game. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Uncharted, or any of the characters that are featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Trail of Fate

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Why do things like this always happen to _**me**_?" Drake groaned as he was running for his life, away from an angry chainsaw-wielding clown with a flaming scalp on the peak of a mountainside amidst the wreckage of a derailed train.

"Come back here, little man." the clown, known as Sweet Tooth, said. "I'll make your demise quick and painless as possible!"

"No!" Drake shouted back. "I hate clowns! And zombies, and pirates, and especially a very pissed off Sully!" Before Swet Tooth could say another word, Drake fired a stray shot from a RPG launcher he picked up, which blew up the surface of a mountain wall, sending rocks tumbling down at the clown, knocking it out and away.

* * *

Drake's adventure had started after he was betrayed by his partner Harry Flynn, as they were searching for clues of the location of Marco Polo's expedition to Shambala. Because of such betrayal, Drake was left to be imprisoned in a local jail.

"You forgot one little detail, didn't you, partner?" Drake pantomimed Flynn in a hand-puppet show for himself, out of a bout of boredom.

"What?"

"Face it, genius. You've been played!"

"Oh, have I?" Drake said to himself, as he made one of his hands shape a gun figure, shooting the Flynn hand, as a figure came up from behind. "Hey, jackass! You're ruining the show!"

"Oh, that's a shame." a familiar voice answered. Drake looked over, and saw the voice belonged to his right-hand man and father figure, Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan.

"Hey, Sully! Glad to see ya!"

"I really can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Sully said, with a frown forming on his stoic face. "I paid your bail already."

"How did you find me?"

"A friend of yours tipped me off." Sully said, as a young woman wearing a red tanktop came over towards Drake. "I believe you know Chloe Frazer?"

"Oh, no. No. Get her out of here!"

"Drake, hold on. Just give me a moment to explain." Chloe said, trying to defend her case.

"Why should I? After all that Flynn has done, why don't you go with him?" Drake said angrily.

"Look, I had no idea Harry was planning that. And whatever the whole deal with the Cintimani Stone is, it's only the beginning."

"Wha-?"

"Apparently, Lazerevic was talking about there being the discovery of other worlds appearing here out of nowhere, over in Borneo."

"Well, whatever that would mean, we'll use this opportunity to go and beat them to the treasure and snatch it right out from under their noses." Drake said with a smirk.

"They'll never see it coming." Chloe stated.

"Yeah, well, payback's a bitch." Drake said as the group set out from the jail, on their journey to Borneo.

* * *

Well, that completes the first chapter in the start of an ongoing collection of stories. The way I'm planning to write this story is each place will have a mashup of Uncharted and one of the game's rep's worlds (i.e. Big Daddy's Rapture, Sly Cooper's 'Thieveius City', and Jak & Daxter's Sandover Village). Review if you can, and I'll update sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncharted: Battle Royale

Now, as Nate and his partners head out to start on their quest, it seems they're going to end up hitting a detour, in the form of Big Daddy! Can Drake survive against this ADAM-fueled monster of Rapture? Tune in to find out!

Copyrights: I do not own the Uncharted series, its characters, or any other characters from any other franchise featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Man Chooses

"Well, wherever the map to Shambala is, I'm certain Lazerivic has his hands on it already. He's spent top dollar on the Marco Polo journals; since he's been after the Cintimani Stone for years." Chloe said, as the group was getting ready to fly to Borneo.

"And let's face it, there's gonna be guards all over the place." Drake added consciously.

"Well then, we'll just have to kill them before they can kill us, right?" Sully interjected.

"Right. Now let's go. There's a plane waiting for us." Chloe said, as the group drove off for the airport. Eventually, they were airbourne. However, although it was smooth sailing for the opening part of the flight, things soon started to get bumpy.

"What the hell is going on?" Sully gasped as the group heard blasts attacking the plane.

"It sounds like... cannon fire. But who has cannons all the way up in the sky?" Drake said, when he then saw a flying zeppelin blasting cannonballs at the exterior of the plane. On the balloon part of the zeppelin, there was writing which read "Let your Voice be heard! Take back the city of Columbia!". "You've got to be kidding me!" Drake sighed in disbelief, as Chloe and Sully came out, grasping parachutes.

"You'll be alright on your own?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Drake said. "Just need to try to find out what's going on. Then we'll meet back up."

"Make sure to come back in one piece, kid." Sully laughed, as he and Chloe then jumped into the forest below. As soon as he was sue they escaped, Drake then went to grab his gear, when then he was ambushed by a strange-looking young girl.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Drake asked, feeling both confused and nervous.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" the girl said in an unnatural voice, as a large figure in a diving suit stepped out of the shadows, revving up a drill that was attached to his left hand.

"Oh, shit!" Drak gulped, and then he noticed a robotic bird-like creature also soaring about, eyeing the two battlers. "Double shit!" Drake then pulled out his AK-47 to shoot the restraints of the net that held a group of trucks secure loose, so that they went out to form a bridge outside. Dodging the armored creature's blasts of energy, Drake kept firing at the figure, causing some damage to it, until he finally had some energy to summon a pillar out. Knocking it over with a timed grenade throw, he managed to bury the figure in rubble , defeating it. As it climbed out, it fired another blast of energy as Drake threw another grenade. Both forces collided and created an explosion which sent Drake plummeting clinging onto a cargo crate. Looking upwards, he saw the bird-like creature smash through the plane, sending it crashing down to earth. "Heh, I was almost on that." After landing, he decided to go back out to find Chloe and Sully to continue their search.

* * *

There goes another chapter. Here's hoping you enjoyed it. Remember to keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncharted: Battle Royale

After having beaten the Big Daddy, what's next for Drake? Well, how about forming an unlikely alliance with the "Littlebigplanet" Sackboy. Read on to find out more!

Copyrights: I do not own the Uncharted series, its characters, or any other characters from any other franchise featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sacking the Sackboy

"Great." Drake groaned to himself, as he was stranded in the middle of the Borneo forestry. "Where are Sully and Chloe even supposed to be right now?"

While leaning back on a nearby treetrunk, Nate then heard a rustling noise in the trees, and got himself ready in the case of an ambush. Instead of one of Lazerivic's men, he saw a tiny burlap-covered figure.

"Wha-? What are you doing here?" Nate asked, as the 'sack-boy' was pantomiming to Nate that he was attacked by Lazerivic's men, and separated from his friends quite some time ago. "Well, then I guess we're both on equal grounds. But can you at least be able to fend for yourself?" In response, Sackboy pointed towards a nearby swarm of soldiers, and attacked one from behind, before turning into the downed soldier to confuse his partner and smash a layer of sponge cake over the enemy's head. "Nice! Looks like you're in. Let's go."

And so, the two of them battled through the Bornean rainforest, while also arming the bombs to blow up Lazerivic's campsite, just as Nate and the others planned to do. Soon, after climbing down to where two soldiers were attempting to fix something, Nate and Sackboy found they had Sully with them.

"Sully!" Nate whispered. "Don't worry. We're coming to rescue you." Unknownst to them, another soldier tackled the duo from behind.

"Get them!" the lead soldier shouted. However, with Nate and Sully's combined combat expertise and Sackboy's trickery, the team of heroes made mincemeat of the enemies.

"Seems like I can't turn my back on-" Nate said slyly.

"Don't start, kid. I'm just glad you came and saved my ass when you did." Sully interrupted. "But what's with the goddamn beanbag?"

"I, uh, made a new friend."

"Meh. That sounds fair enough. Let's just go before we attract any more unneeded attention." Sully said in response. After climbing up out of the crevice, they saw a water pumping hose, and decided to follow it, leading them up to the main campsite.

* * *

Now there goes another chapter. Sorry that it's so short though. Please remember to review, and I plan to update sometime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncharted: Battle Royale

Copyrights: I do not own the Uncharted series, its characters, or any other characters from any other franchise featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Trashing the Camp

After going through some more of the jungle, Drake, Sackboy, and Sully finally reached the main campsite of Lazervic's troupe.

"Well, there's Chloe." Nate noted, as he looked through his binoculars to get a closer look. "When will she set the signal out anyway?"

"It beats me." Sully said. The two then paused, and saw someone apparently yelling at Harry Flynn.

"We've been out here for months, and you have nothing to show for it!" the figure yelled.

"Relax, Lazerivic, sir." Flynn said calmly. "We're trying as hard as we can to find clues, it just takes time."

"Sir!" an assistant of Lazerivic spoke, as he brought a soldier up to him. "We caught this man snooping around one of the diggng sites."

Grabbing the treasure out of the soldier's hands, Lazerivic gives the man a scathing glare. "You would betray me, for this?"

"No, sir, let me explain..." the soldier begged.

"No, there's no need." Lazervic responded, as he stabbed the soldier through the chest, listening to his death gurgle until the wounded body fell completely silent. "I am surrounded by both traitors and fools!" he hissed, glaring at Harry.

"Let's say we really ruin this guy's day." Sully said.

"Do it." Drake said, as Sackboy added a supportive smirk of mischief. Sully then activated the detanator, causing all the explosives set around the camp to instantly explode.

"Search the perimeter!" Lazerivic shouted to his soldiers, as they were left in shock by the sound of the explosives. "Find whoever's responsible for this, and kill them!"

"Yes, sir!" his goons replied, as they ran outwards to go search through the wreckage.

"This is our chance. C'mon, Sackboy." Drake said as they leapt down off the ledge they were hiding at.

"Go at it, kid. I'll do what I can to cover you." Sully said. As Drake landed behind a box of crates, Sully then added "Some fool must've left a sniper rifle up here. You go try to get a look at that map, but be careful around those goons 'Lazeri-bitch' left to guard the place."

"I've got it, Sully. I've got it." Nate said in a mildly annoyed tone. After some dodging through the guards, the two heroes finally reached the map room, where Nate looked through its contents. "These guys really aren't messing around. They've got maps for Shangri-La ever since the 1600s!"

"Well, does it say anything about where the Stone is?"

"Not really, except for this one parchment: 'The one who is worthy will be granted a golden passport to Shambala'."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." Nate said quietly. "Wait! Here's something else: 'I would've sooner endured the wrath of Kubli-Khan himself than risk keeping the dreadful cargo'. Then that means... Marco Polo never had the Stone!"

"Then what's this dreadful cargo he's talking about?" Sully asked.

"Hold on." Nate said, as he heard Lazerivic's voice again. "Crap. They're back already. Looks like we're in for a fight."

"An intruder is here! Send out our backup force as well! Have Crush splatter them!" As the footsteps of Zoran's goons rang out, so did a violent roar as a giant gray goblin-like creature appeared brandishing a giant wooden club.

"A really painful fight." Nate added. "_Sometimes I **really **hate my life._"

* * *

Now there goes another chapter. Sorry that it's so short though. And yes, the Crush at the end of the chapter is the same Crush from Spyro 2. It's what you can come to expect from a massive Sony crossover. Please remember to review, and I plan to update sometime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Uncharted: Battle Royale

Copyrights: I do not own Uncharted or any of the characters or places featured in this story. Will Crash Bandicoot be included in this story? Stay tuned... (going all Omar Kendell on y'all. LOL)

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding the Expedition

"How are we gonna get through all of these guys?" Drake moaned internally, as he shot his way through the horde of soldiers coming in from all directions.

"Shoot him right between the eyes!" one commandeer shouted out to his underlings.

"Don't you assholes see the giant guy with a club?" Drake screamed in desperation and disbelief, pointing to the beserk and out of control goblin Crush. In response, he shot back several rounds of ammo in quick succession, as Sackboy attacked the soldiers, and knocked them back to trip up Crush, who swung its club at the trees, knocking them over top of itself.

"The monster's out of control!" one of the head soldiers shouted to his comrades. "Ready the tower for attack!" The explosion of gunfire that erupted from the high tower caused Crush to run into a beserker fury, as Drake and Sackboy eliminated the rest of the enemies.

"Oh, shit!" Sully gasped, as he ducked behind his line of cover; a lone cut log, clinging onto his sniper rifle to avoid enemy fire. "There's not way to clear out the rest of these guys with those fools firing at us! You've gotta help me out, kid. Take down that tower!"

"I'm on it, Sully!" Drake said in response. And so, he went back into the line of enemy fire, also luriing into Crush's line of view. "Hey, ugly! Do you wanna piece of me?" Enraged, the monster charged with the rage and power of a taunted bull, singularly focusing on one target, and one alone.

"Are you goddamn nuts, kid? You're just making him angry."

"He was already angry!" Drake responded. He then hurled a grenade up to the tower above him, and then quickly dodged out of the monster's path.

"No! Hurl it back, quick!" the soldeirs in the tower cried out in panic, staring at the ticking grenade in paralyzed horror. As they were ready to hurl it out, Crush slammed headfirst into the tower, as it fell over top of the beast. The grenade then went off as the tower collapsed.

"Retreat!" the rest of Lazerivic's men shouted. "This isn't the last you've seen of us, Nathan Drake!"

"Yeah, I'll be reading you up in the papers, as the guys who got ratted out by your own boss." Drake said sarcastically.

"Look's like this sniper's out of ammo. C'mon, kid. Let's go find Chloe. She's probably already at the site, waiting for us." Sully said, waiting for Drake to reach up to the higher ground.

"Alright, Sully. C'mon, Sackboy." Drake said, as the trio then went up past a rugged mountainside, leading into a dark cavern, where Chloe Frazer was waiting.

"It took you long enough." Chloe laughed.

"Those guys that 'Lazeribitch' hired didn't help things at all, either." Drake retorted.

"True. It looks like you've got a new friend, Nate." Chloe said, noticing Sackboy.

"He's Sackboy. Somehow, his friends got captured, and he's looking for them." Nate answered. "Why someone would take them beats me, but still, this is the place, right?"

"Right. Now who wants to go down the dark tunnel first?" Chloe asked.

"I'll lead." Nate said, as he went down first, clutching a flashlight as Chloe and Sully followed, unaware a shadowy figure was lurking after them. After the group was out of earshot, the figure mumbled to itself, stepping out revealing a tall, skeletal knight with half a jaw, and one bulging eye grasping a hefty broadsword. Those who knew of the story of the Hero of Gallowmere would recognize the figure's name: Sir Daniel Fortesque!

* * *

And that completes that chapter. I hope you liked this action-packed part of the story, and remember to keep reviewing. And look out, because now Drake is in the company of Sin Dan, a complete Playstation All-Star!


	6. Chapter 6

Uncharted: Battle Royale

Copyright: I don't own Uncharted, Playstation Allstars, or any of its characters and settings. They belong to Sony and their individual developers.

* * *

Chapter 6: Marco Polo and the Hero of Gallowmere

"Someone throw me a torch. It's too dark in here." Nate asked as they were searching through the dank cavern-like structure. The previously shadow-filled cavern illuminated to reveal several decaying skeletons.

"Marco Polo's crew..." Nate observed. "They must have taken refuge here when their ships washed ashore."

Before Drake and the others could react again, an armored skeletal figure leapt at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Chloe asked.

"Hmmph raaapm mmmmph!" ("I'm Sir Daniel Fortesque! And you are an invader of my tomb. I challenge you to a duel!")

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm in no mood to surrender." Drake said in response. Drake then rapidly started dodging Sir Dan's invigorated sword and shield swings, managing to hit him back, until he got hit by a fireball super attack, and disappeared in a flash.

"NATE!" Chloe and Sully screamed in horror, thinking that this so-called knight killed their ally. However, Drake suddenly reappeared as quickly as he was gone.

"What just happened?" Drake asked in confusion, looking around at his enemy, before noticing he had powered up himself, slamming Sir Dan through a breakable wall. "Here, bone-boy. Catch!" Drake then threw a propane tank at the knight, before cocking his pistol to blow it up.

"Stmhp! Aii surrender!" Sin Dan begged. ("Stop! I surrender!")

"You have to admit, that escalated rather quickly. No hard feelings?" Drake asked the knight.

"No hrrm flleengs." ("No hard feelings, fellow warrior.") Sir Dan answered.

After making amends, the quintet of Drake, Sir Dan, Sully, Chloe and Sackboy continued on their way through, before stopping and noticing a knife-like parcel lying on the floor.

"Huh..." Nate murmered. "It's a Phurba."

"A what?" Chloe asked.

"It's like a dagger, to remove obstacles in your way. Spiritual obstacles. Maybe, and I'm just spitballing here, this would help us find the way to Shambala."

"It's worth a shot, I guess." Chloe said back. "Now let's get out of here before Lazerivic finds us." The young woman started climbing back up to get outside the cave. Drake, Sully, and Sackboy climbed back up soon after, only to be ambushed by Harry Flynn.

"You don't know when to quit, don't you, Nate? And look what we have here... Victor 'Goddamn' Sullivan." Flynn snickered. "Still dragging this sad sack around?"

Drake was about ready to punch him, before Sully coaxed Nate not to.

"It's better than slagging through the jungle without a clue."

"I found this place, didn't I?" Flynn retorted.

"You couldn't find your own ass with your hands." Drake snapped.

"And a map." Sully added.

"Well, I'm not planning on letting you get away again." Flynn said, cocking his gun after swiping away the Phurba. Before he could shoot though, Sir Dan leapt from behind to defeat the other soldiers.

"Ghrm, Nate! Rnn!" ("Go, Nate! Run!") The skeletal knight then fought through the other soldiers until one knocked his head off with a strong gun shot.

"Well, you go help Chloe, Nate." Sully said. "I'm planning on going someplace warm. You can tell me all about it when you get back." He then leapt into the water below, swimming back to his plane. Nate then started running off, with Sackboy helping block the hits as he set back to go find Chloe to escape to Nepal, where their prize would be waiting for them.

* * *

There goes another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And remember to continue reviewing. And don't worry; I'm gonna be adding Kat (from Gravity Rush) and Emmett Graves (from Starhawk) in as the story progresses.


	7. Chapter 7

Uncharted: Battle Royale

Welcome back! In this chapter, Drake ends up running into a certain wisecracking, gun-slinging half-demon and a bubbly gravity-controlling girl as he continues to search for Chloe. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Uncharted, Playstation All-Stars, or any of its characters or settings. They belong to Sony.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Kat and the Demon Hunter

After some travelling, Drake and Sackboy set out into Nepal, in the hopes of meeting up with Chloe there to find more clues about the location of the Cintimani Stone. However, what they didn't expect was to be caught in the crossfire between a group of enemy soldiers battling against a stray team of revolutionaries attempting to protect their home turf. It grew worse when one of the commanders recognized Drake.

"Drake survived! Shoot him down before he escapes!"

"Oh shit! Not again!" Nate cried, digging through the truck desperately for any sort of gun to use against Lazerivic's men, before the sound of several gunshots shooting the enemies down rang out, and the enemies landed at his feet. "What the heck?" Drake said in confusion, as Sackboy cocked his head in disbelief as well. The figure who inadvertedly saved their lives was a young man with short black hair wielding twin pistols from out of his red and black jacket. "Hey, thanks for saving us." Drake said before he noticed the man's sword was being pointed at his stomach.

"If you value your life, I'd suggest you walk away now before things get any more messy." the young man said in a very serious tone.

"Seriously? You saved us, and now you're threatening to kill us?" Nate said in disbelief before ruffling his hair. "Why am I not surprised?"

"The area of Limbo City is heavily infested with demons. I don't need anyone else trying to stand in my way of getting those sad sh*tsack souls back to Hell. I can handle it myself." the young man continued.

"Limbo City? Dude, I think you must be lost, because this is Nepal." Drake answered.

"Wha-?" the young man gasped. "But it looks too much like home. It must be melding with whatever place this is. Either way, I guess that's a nice call, uh-"

"Drake. Nathan Drake."

"Thanks. Name's Dante." the man answered back. "So, what brings you here, Drake?"

"Well, I was reading up on this legend that states there's a pinpoint location to something called the Cintimani Stone somewhere in this city. We need to get through these goons though to get to higher ground and find it." Drake explained.

"No problem. How about I help you out for now?" Dante offered.

"You won't have to be the only one to help!" a voice said from the side of one of the buildings. As the three heroes looked, they saw a small black cat glittering like the night sky staring up at a brick building wall, where a young blonde-haired girl was leaning on it, wearing a black catsuit. It then lunged over to the group, grabbing the cat on her arms. "My name's Kat. If you're looking for a way around, I can assure I'll be your eyes around this place."

* * *

Well, there's another chapter down. Remember to keep reviewing, and there'll be plenty more to come up.


End file.
